


What Brought Up Memories

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: The Frozen Forest, Gen, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Adora should be happy. They had captured a Horde 'bot, set an area of the forest growing afresh, and done that all with teamwork, with being friends. She was happy, mostly. But she missed Catra.





	What Brought Up Memories

Adora should be happy. They had captured a Horde 'bot, set an area of the forest growing afresh, and done that all with teamwork, with being friends. She was happy, mostly. But she missed Catra, for all that Catra was being evil now what with leading the Horde, and had always been mean.

Catra had been all the most important things to Adora, by far her closest friend. Memories came back to Adora at the worst times, from the most inconvenient reminders. When she was nearly asleep on her still too comfortable bed alone. At the faint scent of damp stone like the nearly secret passageways she and Catra had played in. And now, what brought up memories was the regular sound of a brush's bristles moving through hair.

Glimmer was brushing Frosta's hair, leaning in to the newly acknowledged friendship between them. Back in the Fright Zone, when it had been home, Adora had brushed Catra's hair. Only at the times that Catra asked, or usually demanded. The first time, Catra had sat stiffly, warily, warning Adora that if she tugged Catra would bite her. That might have been a joke, but nonetheless Adora brushed very carefully indeed, holding Catra's mane still with her other hand, up by Catra's ear, on one side, then the other.

The heavy hairbrush was a fancy one, far more than any trainee could honestly come by. Catra had filched it from somewhere, almost certainly. Not that Adora would have asked. The brush meant a ready excuse to touch Catra.

Now, in Bright Moon, surrounded by her new friends and almost all of those the once-dreaded princesses, Adora flexed her hands. Remembered the feel of Catra's hair, that way of touching too far in the past. Maybe Adora wasn't even mostly happy, after all.


End file.
